


On The Outside Looking In [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Covalent Bonds [PODFIC] [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Other, POV Outsider, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Trollstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: You can't help but like your upstairs neighbor, even though he's a little shit who turns his music up way too loud at odd hours. He's this plucky little rustie with amazing horns, he knows how to slice and dice a guy in like two seconds, and once when you broke your thermal hull during the dim season he was neighborly enough to ask his palebro to fix it for you, even though ain't no way to get to know him in the course of normal conversation.Also, when his featherbeast lusus died... You weren't there when it happened but afterwards he was just like a little robo-dude, rambling on automatic behind his facade and not even knowing it was cracked to hell and back, pretending like it was just a fact of life and he didn't mind.So yeah okay you are vaguely pale on your upstairs neighbor.--How does a normal troll with no clue that the game ever existed see an ex-player, anyway? Especially one who used to be an alien. Hopefully a series of various outsider POVs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On The Outside Looking In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849513) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 3  


### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/On%20The%20Outside%20Looking%20In%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 26:45 | 37.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/On%20The%20Outside%20Looking%20In%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 24:36 | 34.3 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/On%20The%20Outside%20Looking%20In%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 23:24 | 32.6 MB  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds.m4b) | 7:00:34 | 197.8 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/on-outside-looking-in-0) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/covalent-bonds-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Premonition_ from Xenogears Light

### Art

**Art** : [Homestuck Trolls & Kids Seamless Fabric Pattern by Ladyboots](http://www.spoonflower.com/fabric/3369336-homestuck-trolls-kids-seamless-by-ladyboots) & [Sprite](http://asukaskerian.tumblr.com/image/51809495775) by [Asuka Kureru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
